Chapter 024: Kai's Closure
の |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kai no ketchaku |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 024 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 5 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = December 2012 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 41 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 023: Earnest Words |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 025: High School Days}} Kai's Closure is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 5. This chapter was adapted into episode 25 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. This chapter marks the end of the PSY Qualia Arc. __TOC__ Plot Kai and Aichi's fight continues, Kai thinking that he's no longer the person Aichi knew when he handed over Blaster Blade, that now he only truly lives through fights, and that Aichi must be able to see that with his PSY Qualia. Bidding Aichi to see his true form, he attacks with Dragonic Overlord, but Aichi is able to once again use PSY Qualia to predict the necessary amount to guard. As Aichi rides Soul Saver Dragon and attacks, Kai accepts that he really is powerless compared to Aichi's light. Suddenly, as Kai makes his damage check, he senses something from his deck, and reveals a heal trigger. He realizes that he can feel something from his units, that they are pushing him towards victory somehow, and Aichi concludes that Kai is also experiencing PSY Qualia. Kai draws, thanks the card for coming to him when he needed it, and rides the grade 4 Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague. Although Aichi draws a heal trigger in response to Kai's attack, it is negated due to Nouvelle Vague's effect, and Kai is victorious. Aichi tells him that he really is amazing, and Kai wonders at the feeling of PSY Qualia, and the fact that this is what Aichi has been fighting with all this time. The two of them begin another fight, Kai thinking that all he really did was open the door for Aichi, and that all he has done since has been by his own power. Kai was moved, he thinks, by their reunion, and now thinks of Aichi as his vanguard. As Aichi wins the next fight, he begins to cry, and when Kai asks why, he responds that it is because Kai is smiling. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Margal *Giro *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine *Knight Squire, Allen *Wingal *Little Sage, Marron *Blaster Blade *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Alfred Early *Soul Saver Dragon Kagero *Dragon Monk, Genjo *Flame Seed Salamander *Lizard Soldier, Raopia *Flame of Hope, Aermo *Flame of Promise, Aermo *Guard Griffin *Vortex Dragon *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragonic Overlord *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters